Dark Wings
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: What if there was one more Teenager that appeared the day Starfire landed in Jump City? What if he was a being that no human had ever seen before? What Raven felt a connection to this guy, like he understood her? Trigger warning: self harm and religious elements.
1. Prologue

**OC P.O.V.**

For 16 years, I lived peacefully, not knowing who, or what I am. Until, on my 16th birthday, the power that I possessed for centuries emerged once more, resulting in my entire family dying. My name is Lucifer Kenway, and this is my story.

I am what one would call a Nephalem, the product of an angel and a devil mating. Not to be confused with a Nephilim, those guys are half Angel, half Human. Devils are not to be confused with demons either; the 2 are very different. The key feature of any celestial being is its wings. Angels have white bird wings, fallen angels have black bird wings, and devils have black bat wings. Demons generally have no wings.

Nephalems however, are a different story. If a Nephalem is born, the child will have 1 angel wing, and 1 devil wing. Throughout the course of history, there have only been a handful of Nephalems, not including me. I am different. I am a Dark Nephalem, born of a devil and a fallen angel, the only one of my kind, with 1 devil wing, and 1 fallen angel wing. As such, I am hated and shunned by all 3 celestial species. To the angels, I am 100% evil, being bred of 2 dark beings. To the devils, I am an abomination, and I have dirtied my blood with that of the fallen ones. To the fallen angels, I do not deserve to be alive, since I have the blood of the underworld in my veins.

Devils and angels are enemies, but you've heard of Romeo and Juliet, so normal Naphalems are not unheard of. They are looked down upon, but not hated. Fallen angels however, are ridiculed by devils. The devils laugh at them for being cast from heaven, so it's easy to see why no previous case of a dark Naphalem exists.

Before I tell you more about me, let me just inform you: the bible gets more wrong than right. Angels, fallen angels, devils, and demons do exist, but God and Satan do not, at least not in the sense the bible says. Satan and God are titles given to the leaders of the respective civilisations. Angels roam in heaven, devils roam in hell, and fallen angels and demons roam the earth, hidden amongst humanity, or in separate dimensions. And not all of them are particularly good or evil; they're just all natural enemies, though demons and fallen angels have been known to form alliances.

Here's where I come in. I was born on May 22nd 1147. Being what I am made me ageless. However, I was killed in 1990, on my 843rd birthday, by a devil. But, I couldn't allow myself to leave the world yet, I had a mission. So, in a fit of desperation, I latched my soul onto the body of a baby boy who would have been still-born. The baby started crying as he, or rather I, came out of the womb. The doctors and parents were none the wiser about how the child was supposed to die.

I lived for 16 years as Joshua Kanaan, believing myself to be a normal human being. However, on my 16th birthday, all of my memories and powers rushed back into me, and I fell to my knees as my wings ripped out of my back in front of my family. I passed out from the pain and woke up several hours later. I confronted my family, and told them who and what I am. I was ecstatic that they accepted me, but a devil crashed in through the window of our house.

He was the one who killed me before, and he wanted to finish the job. But he failed, and I killed him. But not before he killed my adoptive family. After mourning the loss of my parents and siblings, whom I actually loved, I moved to Jump City, since that is where my biological father, who was a devil, sent me before I died. My biological mother, a fallen angel, died centuries ago.

Using my recently re-found powers, I forged myself a new identity under my real name, and opened a small book store to make some money and kill time. My father sent me to Jump City on a mission before I died, and I still hadn't fulfilled it. He said it may take several decades to complete, as he had no idea when the danger would come. I was to wait in that city for a great evil to appear, and then destroy it. Father said that the evil would appear a short time after 'the gem' appears. What this gem is, I do not know. But, I'll know it when I see it. At least, that's what my father said.

My name is Lucifer Kenway, named for the first Satan. I am a Dark Nephalem, and this is my story.

 **A/N: Alrighty then, this is my first OC story! The pairing is, you guessed it, Raven x OC. I hope you enjoy! This is basically me, inserted into the Teen Titans, with a tragic back-story. Please review!**

 **BTW: I apologise if I offend any religious people during the course of this story; that is not my intention. I have merely altered the facts of the religion for the purpose of my story, so please no hate? Thanks.**

 **Also, this is just something I wrote while I was bored. Don't expect updates too often.**


	2. Heretic

**Lucifer P.O.V**

I was sitting at the cash register at my bookstore, Devil's Den, reading a book while the customers explored.  
"Excuse me, Sir?" a voice pulled me from my book. I saw a 13 year old girl, holding a book about dragon riders and the like.  
"How much is this book? It doesn't have a tag." She said. I smiled and took the book from her. Pushing some of my brown hair from my eyes, I scanned the book's barcode.  
"7 dollars." I said in my South African accent. It sounded British to the Americans, but it wasn't. The girl smiled and gave me the money. I put it the register and gave her the receipt and book.  
"Thank you!" She said happily. I smiled and nodded as she exited the shop. I saw the time and noticed it was 10 minutes from closing.  
"Alright people!" I called to my customers.  
"I'm closing up in 10 minutes, if you found a book you like, I recommend buying it now." I announced. The customers quickly got their things together and left or bought a book. After closing, I headed back to my apartment, and arrived without any trouble. That was a relief; I didn't want to have to hurt anyone with my abilities, and the crime rate in Jump City was high. I often wondered why the Justice League hadn't assigned a hero or two here. No way am I doing it. Not unless it's absolutely necessary.

As I entered my home, I looked into my full-body mirror, and took a good look at Joshua Kanaan, the South African boy I latched my spirit to. I had shoulder length brown hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, with a very small amount of subtle freckles on my face, and my hair was tied into a ponytail. I wore black jeans, black boots, and a white T-shirt with a wolf design on the chest. I sighed and touched my face, though it wasn't really mine. As I was caught up in my musings, I saw a green stream of light soar past my window, and crash in the town square.

I bit my nails a little in thought.  
 _"Should I go? They could be dangerous…"_ I mused. After a few minutes of thinking, I sighed and went to my mirror. I concentrated, closed my eyes and summoned my Angelic and Devilish powers. Black flames surrounded my body, changing it. When they faded, I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. My hair was now blacker than the darkest night sky, my eyes were blood red, with a few streaks of amber surrounding my pupils, my canines grew to fangs, my skin tanned a little, and a black, X shaped scar was visible over my left eye. My clothes also changed; I now wore black combat pants, a black t-shirt with the red chaos symbol over the heart, red fingerless gloves, red combat boots, and a red trench coat with a hood. I pulled my hood up and walked to my balcony.  
"Time to see what's going on." I muttered and took off. Luckily, I don't need my wings to fly. I can fly without them, though it's easier with them.

* * *

I landed on roof of a building and saw Robin, apprentice to Batman, fighting a teenage girl who had orange skin and bright red hair. Her eyes were glowing full green and she was shouting out words in a language I'd never heard before.  
"Must be an alien." I thought. As the girl was about to attack Robin again, a green Ram… Well, rammed into her, sending her into a building. The ram morphed into a green kid, about 13 or 14, in a purple and black jumpsuit, with a purple mask. He saluted Robin.  
"Ex Doom Patrol member Beastboy Sir! Reporting for…" He trailed when he saw Robin more clearly.  
"Wowsers! You're Robin!" he exclaimed in fanboyish glee. I facepalmed at this.  
"Please don't call me sir." Robin muttered to Beastboy. As they continued talking, the alien girl threw a bus at them. They jumped out of the way, but a guy, tall and muscular, jumped in front of it and caught it. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans and boots.  
"Yo! Who's here messin up my neighbourhood!?" he yelled as he put the bus down.  
"She started it!" Beastbot said, pointing to the alien girl, who managed to break the first layer of her restraints, exposing her glowing green hands.  
"Oh no…" I muttered and jumped in front of the three teenagers. I put up a dome of black energy around them and me, deflecting the green bolts of energy that the girl shot.  
"Hey there." I said to Robin with a toothy grin, showing my fangs. He looked a bit unsettled, but thanked me for the save.

When the bolts stopped, I dropped my shield.  
"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The big guy in the hoodie muttered.  
"I won't let her. I won't lose this fight." Robin growled, putting his fist in his other hand. The other three ran towards the girl, but I stayed put and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a large black raven made of black energy appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
"Not me." I said with a shrug.  
"It was me." A girl's voice said. A girl materialised, wearing a black leotard, purple boots and a long purple cloak.  
"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." She said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Smart girl." I said, smiling at her. She returned the smile, albeit much smaller. Robin thought for a moment and looked at the alien girl.  
"Stand down." He said.  
"What you think you're the boss or something?" The big guy demanded.  
"Just give me a minute." Robin said and approached the girl.

"Name's Heretic." I said to the hooded girl as Robin pulled out a lockpick and showed it to the alien girl.  
"Raven." Raven responded monotonously. I could sense something about her. She definitely wasn't human, at least, not completely. I'll ask her about it later. I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and looked towards where Robin was.  
"There." Robin said to the girl with a gentle smile.  
"Now maybe we can be- mph!" The alien girl cut him off by… kissing him? The girl pulled back and pushed Robin to the ground.  
"If you wish not to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone." The girl said and took off, a slight smile on her face.

"Whoever that girl was, she sure knows how to make an impression." The big guy said.  
"In more ways than one." I said to Robin, gesturing to my lips, telling him had he lipstick on his. He blushed and wiped it away.  
"You're going to find her, aren't you?" Raven asked Robin, who nodded.  
"I have to find out if she's a threat." He said.  
"More like find out if she'll give you another kiss." I whispered with a smirk. As Robin went on, the rest of us went separate ways, Beastboy following the big guy, and I heard him yelling about being a Cyborg, a monster. As I was about to fly off, a shadow covered the city.  
"DUDE!" I heard Beastboy yell. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Looks like Spacegirl has friends." Cyborg said.  
"Or enemies." I added as the group gathered again. Out of nowhere, a hologram of a reptilian alien appeared.  
"People of Earth. My people come here chasing an escaped fugitive, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with minimal damage. Assist her, and your destruction will be absolute." He said and the hologram disappeared.  
"Like he could hurt me." I muttered with a roll of my eyes.  
"That's a big ship." Cyborg said as the ship opened and aliens flew out.  
"And those some scary looking aliens." Beastboy said.  
"They told us not to interfere." Raven pointed out.

"You're still going after her?" I asked Robin, who nodded.  
"Can we come too?" Beastboy asked excitedly. Robin smirked at him.  
"I guess I could team up, just this once." He said. I sighed.  
"Guess my hero day isn't done." I muttered. We all went in the direction the alien girl went, sans Raven. We all stopped and looked at her.  
"You in?" Robin asked her. She shook her head.  
"I'm not the hero type. If you knew what I was, you wouldn't want me around." She said turned around. I could feel her sadness.  
"We know enough. Besides, if you knew what I was, you'd try to kill me." I deadpanned. They all looked at me with wide and suspicious eyes.  
"Key word: try." I warned. They nodded, a little scared, and we went to an ally to hide from the aliens.

"OK, we need to track her." Robin said.  
"She's near." Raven and I said in unison. The other 3 looked at us with tilted heads.  
"I can sense things." Raven said. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with being the spotlight.  
"As can I." I added.  
"I'll see if I can sniff her out." Beastboy said and morphed into a Bloodhound, sniffing the ground.  
"There's a sonic analyser in my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." Cyborg said, pressing a button on his right arm.  
"I've got her scent!" Beastboy exclaimed, morphing back to human form.  
"And I can hear her heartbeat." Cyborg added. I looked into the distance, my eyes glowing with a bright red light.  
"I can see her aura. She's in the video store." I said. We ran to said store.

* * *

We walked into the video store, seeing the girl… Eating candy… With the wrapper on?  
"Uh… Those taste better without the wrapper." Beastboy spoke up. The girl looked at us, her eyes glowing with bright green light. She got into a battle stance and lit up her hands as well.  
"Take it easy, we're friends remember?" Robin asked as we all took a step back.  
"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She demanded.  
"Just trying to nice." Robin muttered, fear evident on his face as he smiled pathetically.  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed." I joked with a chuckle.  
"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet." The alien girl said as she narrowed her eyes.  
"The closest is 'rutha.' Weak." She growled.  
"Well around here, nice means nice." Cyborg responded. I took a few steps forward and faced the girl.  
"And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why you imprisoned." I growled to the girl, my eyes glowing brighter than hers as I held up my right hand, making my 10cm, blood red claws grow. She narrowed her eyes and dropped her stance, the glow in her eyes fading. I retracted my claws.  
"I was not a prisoner, but a prize." She said.  
"The Gordanions deliver me to the citadel, where I live out the rest of my days in slavery." She said sadly.  
"And the Citadel are…?" Raven asked.  
"Not nice, I'd wager?" I asked the alien girl. She nodded.  
"Indeed." She said.  
"Then you're not going with them, not on my watch." Robin said with a gentle smile as he approached her.  
"Don't you mean, 'our' watch?" Beastboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, the wall exploded, and multiple Gordanians entered.  
"Seize her!" One of them yelled. They ran towards us, and we fought. Cyborg threw punched, Beastboy turned into a rhino and rammed a few of them, Robin threw his bird-a-rangs, Raven shot her black energy, Spacegirl threw those green bolts, and I shot at them with my Hellfire, the black flames of hell. There was something about Raven though, like I should know her. We managed to fight all of them off, eventually.  
"I believe your expression is, thanks." Spacegirl said.  
"Aw man, my suit." Cyborg complained. His clothes were torn to shreds.  
"So what? You look way cooler without it." Beastboy said with a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from a green guy in a goofy mask." Cyborg deadpanned.  
"Hey it's not goofy!" Beastboy shot back.  
"It is." I said.  
"But what about my secret identity?" beastboy asked.  
"What secret identity? You're green." Raven said in monotone. I couldn't shake this weird feeling about her off. Beastboy looked thoughtful for a moment and took his mask off, revealing dark green hair.

"This isn't over. Now that we've interfered," Robin started.  
"Trogar will strike harder." Spacegirl finished for him. At that point, another hologram appeared in the sky.  
"Fools! You were warned, now you're city shall be destroyed." Trogar growled and the hologram disappeared. The ship floated to the centre of the city, and a weapon on it pointed towards the city.  
"Brilliant." I muttered.  
"So now we've made him mad enough to vaporise the whole city?" Beastboy asked in fear.  
"Go team." Cyborg muttered sarcastically.  
"All the fault is yours!" Spacegirl yelled to Robin, her head growing bigger like in an anime.  
"I commanded you leave me be, but you insisted in the being nice!" She yelled at Robin some more.  
"My fault?" Robin yelled back, his head growing and Spacegirl's shrinking.  
"You blast me, you kiss me, yet you never stop to mention they have a giant particle weapon?" Robin yelled, sparks of red electricity sparkling between his and Spacegirl's eyes as they glared at each other.  
 _"How is that happening? This is real life, not a kids cartoon show."_ I mused in my head.

As they started yelling more, Beastboy and Cyborg started arguing as well. The noise responded negatively with my Autism, and I snapped.  
"Quiet!" I yelled. They all turned their attention to me.  
"It doesn't matter how we got in this mess. The fact is: we're in it, and we have to get out of it together. Capiche?" I asked. They all nodded.  
"Come on, we got a city to save." Robin said.  
"I can get us to the ship." Raven said. We all nodded and got close together. Raven created a dome of dark energy around us, and we disappeared with it.

* * *

The dome reformed inside the ship, and Raven dropped it, revealing us. Beastboy shivered.  
"That dark energy stuff gives me the-" He stopped when he saw the look in Raven's eyes.  
"Uh… I mean… It's cool!" He added quickly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nice save Genius." I said sarcastically. He glared at me and we all headed for the ship's bridge, but is stopped when I saw Raven wasn't following us, a look of pain on her face.  
"Are you always on your own?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly.  
"You heard the kid, I don't fit in." She sighed.  
"Cause your a Half-Demon?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"How…?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.  
"I could sense something about you before. It took me a while, but I figured it out." I said with a shrug. She looked like she was expecting me to yell at her, but I'm the last person to hate someone for what they are.  
"I'm not judging you, I understand you." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes again.  
"I'm also a half-breed." I said with a small smile and put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
"Not the same as you, but similar." I added.  
"Besides, Beastboy's green, Robin's a modern ninja, Spacegirl's an alien, and Cyborg's half machine, you fit in just fine." I told her. She smiled at me gratefully and nodded.  
"Thank you Heretic." She said. I nodded and we continued. I noticed Spacegirl blushing. She must have just had a nice conversation with Robin.

"Uh guys? I think they know we're here." Beastboy said as we were surrounded by Gordanians.  
"I got this one." I said and held my hand up, my eyes closed. A red magic circle appeared at my fingertips.  
"Umbranom Warez Takul." I chanted. Multiple beams of red light emerged from the centre of the circle and shot towards the heads of the Gordanians, knocking them out.  
"And that's a wrap." A said with a smirk and blew on my index finger like a gun.  
"Nice!" Beastboy said. I smirked at him. We approached the door to the bridge and heard Trogar speak.  
"The Earth scum shall learn that it takes more than 6 juvenile heroes to stop me." He growled, though could swear I heard some form of sadistic pleasure in his voice, like he enjoyed destroying cities.  
"Shall we Raven?" I asked the demon girl. She smirked and nodded. We stood next to each other and held our hands out. Her dark energy and my black flames shot towards the door, destroying it.  
"We're not six heroes." Robin said as the smoke cleared.  
"We're one team." He finished and we attacked. We fought hard, but we were beginning to tire out. I got knocked away by a Gordanian that snuck up on me, and I landed next to Raven.  
"This ends now." She growled as she helped me up, her eyes glowing white. I felt a surge of energy coming from her.  
"Azurath Metrion Zynthos!" She chanted, and the bridge exploded, disabling the weapon, and sending the ship into the ocean. It was a bumpy ride, but we managed to come out mostly unscathed.  
"Nice." I complimented Raven. She smiled, though I didn't notice her blush at the time.

As the smoke cleared and we got up, Trogar approached Raven and I. He extended his claws, and was about to attack us, but was knocked down by a blast from Cyborg, probably Robin's idea.  
"Ok, I'm only gonna say this once." Cyborg said, his cannon arm turning back into a robotic hand.  
"Booyah." He said with a smirk.  
"Something tells me you're gonna say that more than once." I muttered.

* * *

"That's quite a view." Raven commented. She had her hood down, and I couldn't stop my blush. She had shoulder length purple hair, dark lavender eyes, and a red gem on her forehead. All in all, she was quite the dark beauty. We were all looking at the sunrise, where the Gordanians' barracks tower landed.  
"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyborg added.  
"Sure. If you like sunshine and the beach." Beastboy said with a smile.  
"Which I do not." I added. Raven chuckled a bit.  
"You two are kinda funny." She said with a slight smile.  
"You think I'm funny?" Beastboy asked with an eager smile.  
"Dude! I know some jokes!" He exclaimed. Raven looked petrified.  
"Spoke too soon." I said with a smirk. Raven chuckled again.  
"At least I was half right." She said. I smiled at her and pulled my hood down. I saw her blush, but I shook it off as the heat.

"Please, I look nice?" Spacegirl's voice asked. We turned and saw her in a new outfit. She now wore purple knee high boots, a purple miniskirt, a purple shirt that exposed her midriff, and silver gauntlets.  
"We uh… still don't know your name." Robin said, blushing a little.  
"It is Koriand'r. In your language, it would be Starfire." She said as she walked closer to us.  
"Welcome to Earth Starfire." I said with a small smile. She returned the smile.  
"I thank you all for your bravery and help." Starfire said.  
"I wish to ask permission to stay here on Earth, where the people are most strange, but most kind." She said, with a blush, looking at Robin, who also blushed.  
"10 dollars say they get together." I whispered to Raven, who gave a slight giggle.  
"You don't need our permission." Raven said when she stopped giggling.  
"But you have our friendship." Robin said.  
"Guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg mused out loud.  
"Besides, we make a good team." Beastboy said as we all walked closer together.  
"My thoughts exactly." Robin said and pulled out 6 yellow circular devices.  
"Cyborg and I designed these." He said as he handed one to each of us. I looked at it with a frown; I do not like the colour yellow. Don't know why, but I just hate it.  
"Made'em out of my own circuits." Cyborg added. They all smiled.

I thought for a moment before speaking up.  
"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not the hero type." I said.  
"Really? How come?" Beastboy asked. I shrugged.  
"Almost 860 years of age, and it never appealed to me." I said.  
"You're over 800 years old?!" Robin yelled. I nodded, rubbing my ears in pain.  
"I'm not exactly human." I said. They all widened their eyes.  
"You are alien to this planet, like me?" Starfire asked. I shook my head.  
"No, just not human. My kind live on a separate plane of existence, but still on Earth." I explained.  
"I don't get it." Beastboy said, scratching his head. I shrugged.  
"It'll take too long to explain. I'll keep the communicator though. If you need me, I'll help. But only if it's absolutely necessary." I said. Robin nodded.  
"I appreciate it." he said.  
"But…" I said and opened the device. I pulled out a small chip that would not affect the functionality and crushed it.  
"No tracking." I said to Robin with narrowed eyes. He looked sheepish.  
"Sorry, Batman taught me to keep tabs on everyone." He said. I rolled my eyes and pocketed the device.  
 _"Raven."_ I called out to her telepathically. She turned her attention to me.  
 _"If you ever need someone to talk to, come to the Devil's Den bookstore. I'll be there."_ I told her. She nodded in understanding.  
"See ya." I said as I turned around and took off.  
"Things are certainly getting interesting." I muttered as I flew to my apartment to get some rest. I'll leave the store closed for the day, I needed the break.

 **A/N: So, what do you think of Heretic? He is rather OP, so I made it that he doesn't actually join the Titans. If you have any suggestions for this story, please review!**

 **Again: I apologise if I offend any religious people during this story. That is not my intention.**


	3. Nevermore

**Lucifer P.O.V. – 6 weeks later**

I was just about to open the store, and was sitting at the register, drinking some coffee and tinkering with the communicator Robin gave me. I changed the casing to black, and replaced the white T with a red H. As I finished my coffee, a dome of black energy appeared.  
"Raven?" I asked the air. Sure enough, the dome disappeared, and the form of Raven could be seen. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were glowing red  
"Heretic." She muttered and fell to the ground. I quickly shot towards her, and caught her.  
"Well, this is not how I imagined spending my Friday night." I mused out loud as I picked the demon girl up bridal style. I took her to the back of the store, where a door that had a no-entry sign could be found. I opened the door, revealing my 'magic-room,' for lack of a better term. I set Raven down on the couch and grabbed a vial from one of the shelves. I uncorked it, and held it by Raven's nose. The vapour woke her up.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked no one in particular as she sat up.  
"You teleported to my store and passed out." I explained as I put the vial back on the shelf.  
"What? Who are you?" She asked me, rubbing her temples.  
"My name is Lucifer Kenway. You know me by another name." I informed her, making my eyes glow red. She gasped.  
"Heretic?" She asked. I nodded.  
"In this form, you can call me Lucifer." I said. She rubbed her temple some more and nodded.  
"What happened?" She asked me as I gave her some herbal tea, spiked with a calming supplement.  
"I'm afraid you're gonna have to tell me." I responded and took a seat next to her. She took a sip of the tea and calmed down a bit more.  
"Last night, the Titans and I were fighting Doctor Light, and my demon instincts went berserk." She started. I hissed in sympathy a bit.  
"Continue." I said, sipping my own tea.  
"I scared him a bit, understatement of the century, and stormed off so that I don't hurt the others." She said.  
"And came here when you realised your demon powers weren't calm yet.." I said, more like a statement than a question. She nodded in response.  
"I thought maybe you could help me?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Sure. Let me get a pentagram ready." I responded. She nodded and relaxed into the couch, sipping her tea while I got to work.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Raven as we sat opposite each other in the pentagram I painted on the floor. I was in my Heretic form. She nodded.  
"Ready." She responded. I nodded back and took a deep breath.  
"Umbranom Warez Takul." I chanted. The 2 of us glowed with red light. The light brightened, and quickly as it came, it disappeared, us along with it.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found myself sitting on a small island that was floating in a black abyss.  
"Wow." I said in awe as I took in the sight. Raven's mind was truly a sight to behold.  
"Where do you think the problem is?" I asked her. She pointed in the distance.  
"I would wager that it lies with my Anger." She responded. I nodded in agreement and we took off.  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked me as we flew.  
"You just did, but sure." I said with a grin. She chuckled a little.  
"What exactly are you? You said you're not human, but you're a half-breed, like me." She said. I nodded.  
"I'm a Nephalem." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Half angel, half devil?" She asked in awe. I nodded.  
"I'm different from others though." I explained. She tilted her head in confusion.  
"How so?" She asked. I sighed and let my wings out. Raven gasped at the sight of my black angel and devil wings. The wing on my right was the fallen angel wing, and on the left was my devil wing.  
"Wow." She whispered as we landed at the doorway. I nodded.  
"My father is a devil, my mother was a fallen angel." I told her.  
"Was?" She asked.  
"She died centuries ago." I said as we walked through the doorway.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I smiled gratefully at her as the scenery changed. We found ourselves in a much happier scenery, yellow grass and white trees with pink leaves.

"Oh god it hurts." I said, covering my eyes in disgust.  
"What?" Raven asked, sounding offended and confused.  
"Sorry." I said quickly.  
"I have Autism; it makes me really not like the colour yellow." I muttered as I removed my hands. She sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"I can understand that." She said.  
"I really hate the colour pink." She added with a shudder as she looked at the trees. I chuckled a bit and we continued.  
"Oh, Raven!" a sickeningly sweet voice called. We turned and saw a pink clad Raven.  
"Happy I would presume?" I asked the real Raven, who nodded.  
"I thought you might like to know, BB and Cy went into your room and found your mirror." Happy said with a bright smile.  
"No…" Raven whispered in horror.  
"They're with Timid now. Chow!" Happy yelled and took off, extending her arms and making airplane sounds.  
"Shall we continue and find those buffoons?" I asked Raven, who nodded with an angry look and we went through the next doorway, finding another black abyss with floating islands. I saw a maze in the distance.

"Lucifer, look!" Raven exclaimed, pointing to the opposite end of the maze. We saw Cyborg and Beastboy fighting 2 moving statues, who had 2 faces and four eyes on each face.  
"Are we gonna help them, or enjoy the show?" I asked Raven as we landed behind the trees, out of sight from the intruders.  
"Don't need to." She said, pointing up a little. I saw a green clad Raven coming down on one of the statues with jump kick.  
"Brave?" I asked. Raven nodded.  
"Hey 8 eyes!" Brave yelled. The statue attacking Beastboy turned its attention to her, taking the full blow of her kick its faces.  
"Woohoo! In your faces!" Brave yelled. I chuckled a bit. Brave used her magic and cut the next statue in half.  
"Yeah! High fives! Come on, don't leave me hangin!" Brave exclaimed, holding her hands out to Cyborg and Beastboy, who looked immensely confused.

"What is your deal?!" Beastboy yelled at Brave.  
"First you nuc breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a marine!" Beastboy exclaimed. Raven and I facepalmed and started walking towards them.  
"Make up your mind! Who are you!?" Beastboy asked. At that point, Timid and Happy landed behind Brave.  
"I'm Raven." They all said in unison, making Beastboy faint. Cyborg scratched his head.  
"Happy, Timid, Brave." He said, pointing to the respective emoticlones.  
"Finally figured it out eh?" I asked Cyborg as I teleported next to him, startling him a bit.  
"You forgot Dopy and Hottie." Happy said with a schoolgirl giggle, pointing at Beastboy and I respectively, making me blush.  
"Different sides of Raven's personality!" Cyborg said, with his eyes wide in realisation.  
"You're in her head." I said with a roll of my eyes.  
"And I want you out!" Raven's voice called out. She landed next to me.  
"The mirror was for meditation." She said, walking up to Beastboy and Cyborg.  
"It was portal into MIND! Not a TOY!" She yelled at the 2 idiots through gritted teeth.  
"Why aren't you yelling at him?!" Beastboy asked Raven in fear, pointing at me.  
"I brought him here to help me." Raven growled crossing her arms.  
"With what?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head again.

Out of nowhere, the birds in the trees flew away, as if scared.  
"You have to go, NOW!" Raven said to Cyborg and Beastboy.  
"Hold up, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked Raven with narrowed eyes.  
"Last night, something got loose; something bad." She whispered.  
"Oh no you don't." Beastboy said with crossed arms. Raven looks at him with a deadpanned expression.  
"I've had it with this mystery girl routine! I wanna know what we're up against!" He demanded from Raven. In the distance, a roar could be heard, and the figure of a familiar red-skinned demon with white hair appeared.  
 _"Trigon."_ I thought in my head with a smirk.  
"Hatred shall rule!" Trigon yelled.  
"Let's just say I have problems with my father." Raven said as they backed up. I stood in place and created a red portal out of raven's mind.  
"Beastboy, Cyborg, out." I ordered them.  
"Nu-uh! We ain't leavin you here with that!" Cyborg yelled, pointing at Trigon.  
"Raven and I have experience fighting magic, you don't. She and I can fight him better with you 2 out of harm's way!" I hissed and held up my hand. Purple flames erupted in my palm and extended towards them The flames wrapped around them and I used it to pull them towards me and toss them into the portal, closing it once Cybirg and Beastboy were through.  
"Shall we?" I asked Raven, who nodded in response. We got into a battle stance, our eyes lighting up with our respective white and red glows.

We flew to towards Trigon, shooting our black and red energy beams at him, but it proved to be little use. He shot at us with yellow beams out of his eyes, and eventually hit us.  
"He's too strong!" Raven hissed.  
"With my limiters on, I can't use full power." I groaned as I got up.  
"Limiters? Brilliant." Raven muttered with a facepalm.  
"I can still help you." I said as I got to my feet and we hid from him behind a rock.  
"What do you propose?" Raven asked as we heard Trigon's footsteps nearing.  
"Alone, you can't beat him. But, if you combine my power with all of your emoticlones, we might stand a chance." I said. She looked at with wide eyes and nodded. She grabbed my hand and teleported us to a wide open space.  
"What do we do?" Raven asked. I pushed her gently to stand in 1 area, while I stood about 5 metres from her.  
"Stand there and call the gang." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them, revealing the white glow, and 7 of her clones emerged, each wearing a different colour: grey, yellow, purple, green, pink, brown, and orange.  
"Form a circle around me!" I ordered. The clones nodded and obeyed. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and formed a large, red magic circle at my feet. I could hear Trigon approaching. I opened my eyes, revealing the full red glow.

"Umbranom Warez Takul. Azurath Metrion Zinthos. Necromon Hezbereth Mortix!" I chanted. The emoticlones turned into orbs of light, glowing with their respective colours. The orbs, Raven and I floated up to Trigon's eye level, Raven being closer to him than me. The orbs spun around me, siphoning red energy off of me as they spun. They each got a small glint of red in their centres. The orbs then rushed over to Raven, and merged with her. She glowed with a bright light, and as the light faded, Raven, as tall as Trigon, was revealed, wearing her typical clothes, but white, with a stripe of red down the centre of her cloak. I extended my wings and glided to the ground, exhausted with the amount of power I just used.  
"You are going back where you belong!" Raven hissed to Trigon in a very deep voice as she restrained him with black and red energy.  
"Never!" Trigon yelled back and broke his restraints. He lit up his hands with his yellow demon energy and shot at Raven, who shot back at him with red and black energy, one from each hand. The blast easily overpowered Trigon's, and in a flash of light, Trigon turned into a red clad Raven, with 4 glowing red eyes; it was her Anger emoticlone.

Anger morphed into a red orb of light and flew into Raven's chest. In yet another flash of light, giant white Raven turned back into normal Raven. I quickly went over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.  
"Nicely done." I complimented her with a smile. She returned it weakly.  
"Couldn't have done it without you." She muttered. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style.  
"Let's get you home." I said as I created another red portal and took her to the Titan's tower.

* * *

I exited the portal, Raven in my arms, finding myself in the Titan's Tower common room, the other Titan's looking worried. Then they noticed Raven and I, and smiled with relief and happiness.  
"Raven!" Beastboy yelled.  
"We've been worried about you Raven." Robin said as I put her down on the couch, sitting next to her to keep her supported.  
"I'm fine, just tired. Heretic helped me." She mumbled. Robin smiled at me.  
"Thanks Heretic." He said. I nodded with a small smile.  
"This calls for a new breakfast feast!" Starfire squealed happily.  
"It's a little late for breakfast Star." Beastboy deadpanned.  
"How about herbal tea?" he added, sending a smile to Raven, who returned it.  
"Actually, breakfast sounds… nice." She whispered. Beastboy smiled at her.  
"OK! Breakfast for dinner for 6!" He exclaimed and ran to the kitchen.  
"Oh no! I'm cooking! We're having real eggs!" Cyborg yelled, running after him.  
"You gonna join us?" Robin asked me. I ssmiled and nodded.  
"Sure." I said, and he smiled at me. I noticed Raven had fallen asleep, and blushed a little.  
 _"She's so beautiful when she's asleep."_ I thought. Out of instinct, I kissed her forehead and set her head down on the couch cushion, not noticing that she had a slight smile on her face as I headed to the dining area.


End file.
